With increasing sensitivity in public health there is a considerable demand for means for handling sensitive materials particularly foodstuffs. However, in general there is also a need for easily disposable items which can be used to protect the hands for a short time. At the present time there are various forms of gloves including disposable gloves. These will encompass the whole hand and, when made of water or dirt resistant materials, tend to be uncomfortable to wear because of the inability to get rid of perspiration easily. Also such protective items as gloves, particularly when made of inexpensive materials which are readily disposable tend to be difficult to put on the hand. A glove made of a thin plastic material may indeed offer resistance to the entry of the hand into the glove. Moreover, such protective items are complex to manufacture usually requiring seams between different places on the glove all of which increases the expense.